deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mask vs. Two-Face
Black Mask vs. Two-Face is a What-If Death Battle featuring Two-Face and Black Mask from DC. The battle was originally made by ChessGrandMaster but soon adopted by CowHeadGod Description Deformed faces. Two crime lords in Gotham City square off to see who takes the cash home! Will Black Mask mercilessly end Gotham City’s former District Attorney forever? Or will Dent will end Sionis’ crime career via a body bag? NOTE: New Earth versions will be used. Preamble (*Cue Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: Bats regularly faces some dangerous foes, and they like to do a little game of...crime time. Wiz: Roman Sionis, sadistic founder of the False Face Society. Boomstick: And Harvey Dent, former district attorney with two personalities! He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick!... Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their armour, weapons, and skills to see who would win...in a DEATH BATTLE. (The Death Battle Doors slam shut, getting ready for Black Mask’s bio.) Roman Sionis faces off! Wiz: From typical thugs to highly dangerous supervillains, Poison Ivy to Joker, Gotham is home to many criminals. Roman Sionis is no exception. Boomstick: Mr. False Face - er, Sionis - was born into a rich family, and boy, they sure were into them cash and social status! They didn't even show that much concern over their son being dropped in the head mere moments after Richie was born! Wiz: It's Roman. He grew up being used as a mere pawn for promoting the Sionis' social status. At some point, he managed to kill his parents and acquire Janus Cosmetics, a makeup company Roman eventually steered into the downfall, thanks to his inexperienced management and investing. Boomstick: When Bats bought out the company, a furious Roman donned a black mask and organized some of his men to attack a masquerade ball. Unfortunately, Bruce was able to put down the assault. Roman ended up burning his face, resulting in his mask being glued permanently to it. When the dust settled, he goes even more insane, and now donned a life of crime under the name...Black Face! ''' Wiz: That’s Black Mask, Boomstick. Anyways, once his scheme failed, he descended to even more insanity, resulting in him turning into a crime lord, running an apt mob called the False Face Society. The group Sionis runs transforms their faces into masks, influencing them to be loyal to the mobster in hopes of gaining cash and other goods. '''Boomstick: Seems like a nice guy. Does Blue Moss give out water lilies and chocolate-chip cookies for these kinds of deeds? Wiz: Sionis is NOT a nice man. For people who fail or desert him, or for citizens that get in his way, he has a tendency to shoot first, and reflect later. While his business skills were originally poor prior to becoming Black Mask, they have since improved significantly. He’s able to hide his life of crime when police investigate and is an expert in interrogation techniques. He’s not to be underestimated in using firearms as well. Boomstick: Speaking of Catwoman, when he held someone close to her hostage, he tricked her and got his end of the bargain. While Catwoman escaped, she wasn’t able to prevent her friend from going insane. Later on, Catwoman eventually shot Black Mask after he ticked her off a little too much. Welp, that’s the end of an insane criminal, right? Wiz: Not so, fortunately, he returned as a Black Lantern, with a burning hatred of Catwoman. Eventually, he was put down for good by Batman, ending the mobster’s life. Even though he isn’t as recognized as criminals like Joker and Bane, he’s an extremely apt mobster that specializes in firearms and business techniques. However, we won’t use the Black Lantern form in this Death Battle. Boomstick: In addition to that, he’s great at interrogation techniques. If he wants something...he’ll get it like this. He did manage to capture Catwoman for a short time, but due to her anticipating this, she escaped. Shows comic of Black Mask interrogating a person. Black Mask: I like to keep the lights on. That way I can always see who's at the table. That way, there are never any surprises. Wiz: To top things off, he's capable of using firearms efficiently, able to kill a crime lord in a shootout, and while aggressive in using them, he's shown to be difficult to put down without precise blows. Boomstick: He's quite intimidating and capable of being a crime boss...that is after his face got burnt from the party. Slimus demonstrates quite ruthless techniques to keep his gang and victims in line. ''' Wiz: However, Sionis isn’t without weaknesses. While ruthless and prominent as a kingpin in Gotham City, he is usually overshadowed and outplayed by other even more brutal villains. The Penguin commands a more sizable criminal base and is better at handling his criminal empire better than he can. '''Boomstick: He ain’t the best in speed and combat techniques - while he can put up a fight against most above-average people, guys like Bats and Cat can easily put him down, assuming he doesn’t lock them up first. Wiz: When facing against Batman and Catwoman, he sometimes has a tendency to get cocky and underestimate their fighting potential, as he spends most of his time performing business operations or ensuring the False Face Society runs properly. While Sionis is above average compared to the typical street fighter- Boomstick: Shoryuken! Hadoken! That one! Wiz: -And not that kind, he falls short to other supervillains such as Poison Ivy and Bane. Boomstick: He does get dumped by Batman a lot, and the last time Catwoman faced off with him, she really jumped the gun. Oof. Let’s give Black Mask an F in the chat. Wiz: Nevertheless, as a ruthless mobster, Roman Sionis uses his raw aggression, intimidation techniques, skilled gun usage, and business to aid him for combat. Black Mask: No one goes up against the Black Mask and lives. The Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing Black Mask’s bio and opening Two-Face’s. Two-Face flips out! Wiz: Harvey Dent was born into a life of hardship. Growing up in a lower-upper class family, Dent was raised with an instinctive dislike and mistrust for the upper-class. Boomstick: His violent, cruel, alcoholic and mentally ill father, Christopher Dent, bullied and abused poor Harvey as a child. Wiz: These harsh surroundings resulted in Dent developing repressed mental illnesses of his own, such as bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. Boomstick: He was dedicated to his job of upholding law and order, and became one of the first supporters, allies and even the friend of his future enemy, The Batman! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!! (The doors slam shut, getting ready for the Death battle to start.) Pre-Polls Which Crime Lord are you rooting for? The Guy with Two Personalities! The Supervillain that Seals his Face! Who do you think will win? Two-Face Black Mask Death Battle FIGHT K.O Conclusion Wiz: The winner is... Advantages + Disadvantages Black Mask: Two-Face: Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Crime Fighter Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:ChessGrandMaster Category:CowHeadGod Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles